


Not Too Late

by ChibisUnleashed



Category: Code Geass
Genre: (Literally as the show aired), Crack, Humor, It's shameless. It lacks any and all forms of shame. Seriously., M/M, definitely crack, repost from 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-25
Updated: 2008-05-25
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: It's been a bad Turn and Suzaku just wants... to relax.





	Not Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> This is my response to Turn 8!  
Inspired via tangent by [](https://lavaliere.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://lavaliere.livejournal.com/)**hales731**'s icon:   
And the conversation I had with my girlfriend right after watching the episode. 
> 
> Thereby, this is for both of them. ^_^

“Lelouch?” He asked hesitantly, knowing who it was but nervous enough that he needed confirmation, anyway. 

“Suzaku? What brings you to call _me?” _The voice that answered him seemed honestly surprised, and it was definitely that of Lelouch Lamperouge.

“Ah, Lulu. I’ve had...” The Knight of Seven took a breath, briefly going over the details in his head and wondering not for the first time if they could have done something to make the outcome any better, for him _and _Japan. “A rough day,” He summarized. 

Suzaku could almost hear the chuckle he knew Lelouch was keeping inside, “I saw. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” He answered smoothly, “I just... need to relax.”

Lelouch’s voice suddenly shifted deeper; it was heavy with a different sort of playful than it had been, before, “Oh? What sort of relaxation were you thinking?”

Suzaku easily recognized the tone, “...You sound like you already know.”

“Oh, Suzaku, I haven’t the faintest idea.” Came the prompt reply, feigning innocence just well enough that Suzaku was barely willing to give his friend the benefit of the doubt, “You _must _tell me...” 

The Knight of Seven entertained the idea of proposing incense and yoga for a moment, wondering exactly what Lelouch would say about that. He chose to get right to the point, instead, “Well... I know it’s late, but—“

And then he was cut off by his friend’s much quicker, much sharper words, “No, Suzaku, it’s not too late for phone sex.”

Suzaku paused, stunned momentarily by the sheer bluntness that came through the phone, “...I knew you knew.”

“Shh, Suzaku,” Lelouch’s soft voice urged, “you’ll ruin the mood.”

“Mm.” He hummed in agreement, very much interested in the preservation of said mood and doubly so in immersing himself, “Yes. So...”

“So?...” The Britannian’s tone was full of unveiled expectation.

So Suzaku made him wait a second longer before asking, “...What are you wearing?”


End file.
